Twice In A Lifetime
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Sweeny Todd is given a second chance he has to go back and convience his younger self to make some changes to avoid the path that led him to where he was at. Benjamin Barker instantly believes his older self but it proves harder then it appears to avoid the circumstances. To make matters worse he and Lucy are soulmates so if he fails her soul is also doomed.
1. Where Am I

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeny Todd

* * *

Sweeny Todd woke up to see himself in a strange land. It wasn't quite heaven. It wasn't exactly hell. It was as if he had become trapped in between both places.

"Good morning Mr. Todd," he heard a voice say.

Sweeny blinked.

"Where the hell am I," he muttered.

"Luckily for you," the voice said, "You're not. Not yet anyway but you shouldn't push it. You have one chance to get to heaven."

"I... okay what do I need to do?"

"I'm so glad you asked," the voice said, "Sweeny Todd is a self serving man. However, your counterpart- Benjamin Barker on the other hand was a kind and loving man who knew about love and kindness and compassion and respect and understanding. You need to go back and warn Benjamin Barker about what he will turn into should he continue to make the choices that led him to the point he was at."


	2. Failure Is Not An Option

Sweeny stared into the nothingness for several long moments before he spoke.

"Had I been aware of the consequences I would have not done the things I did that led to the circumstances," he said finally.

"Of course you wouldn't have. You are not a fool... or you were not a fool when you were Benjamin Barker but that doesn't make every decision you made right."

"Believe me," Sweeny replied, "I am aware of that. Hindsight is 20/20."

"It's a little more complicated," the voice said, "You and Lucy are soul mates. If you fail her soul will end up in hell."


	3. One Month To Fix This

Sweeny felt like he was going to be sick. His wife's soul depended on him. What if he were to fail? He remembered how adamant he had been back in the younger days. If someone came to him claiming to be the future **him **back in his younger years he would have either shrugged it off or said, "then if you're me you will understand why I am acting the way that I'm acting. You will remember the insidious attitude and while I will stand for a lot I will not stand for insidiousness."

Benjamin had been under a lot of pressure and he had not been feeling well. He had no idea that his foolishness would cost him the life of the person he loved.

"I don't know that I would have believed me if I were me."

"You will have help," the voice promised him, "You have 31 days to rectify the occurrence."

"THAT'S ONLY A MONTH," Sweeny exclaimed, "How am I supposed to fix this in a month?"

"You will have help," the voice repeated, "But ultimately it is up to you."


	4. The Years Have Not Been Kind To Me

Benjamin Barker was in his shop. He was just finishing up a customer and getting ready to close when Todd came in.

"Oh you look terrible sir," Benjamin said with concern not cruelty in his voice.

Sweeny smiled sadly.

"I've been through a lot," he said.

Benjamin motioned to the chair telling him to sit.

"Would you like a-"

"Mr. Barker," he said, "I am you from the future."

Benjamin raised an eyebrow.

"The years have not been kind to me," he said lightly.


	5. How I Got You

"What about me," I asked dad, "How did you guys find out you were having me."

"Ah," he said, "That was one of my favorite stories. Your mom and I actually weren't planning on having children. We had Caroline and she was already 10. The doctor told us that your mother had a condition that made pregnancy extremely dangerous. We were always careful but one day the protection fell off."

"I was an accident," I whispered.

"No," dad said, "an accident is falling off a ladder and breaking your leg. An accident is having a car wrap around a pole. There are plenty of things that are accidents. You weren't even CLOSE to being an accident. You were an unplanned gift. Your mother started throwing up in March when she was only days into her pregnancy. She had just finished her visitor 4 days ago so she must have gotten pregnant 4 days previous.

There was something I didn't need to know. My mother's visitor... all science stuff is boring and gross.

"The doctor ordered a blood test. He called a few days later. He spoke to you mom and when she hung up she had tears in her eyes. I thought she was going to tell me that she was dying. Instead she said, "I'm pregnant."

"Were you upset," I asked dad.

"I was thrilled," dad told me, "I loved Caroline and now our family was going to be more full of life. You were a gift and I told your mom how happy I was. She sighed in relief. She was afraid I was going to try to get her to abort. The doctor said it would be a hard pregnancy but that odds were good both you and your mother would be fine. Your mother went into early labor at 6 months along but surprisingly you were already 6 pounds."


	6. Breaking The News

"Right now," Sweeney told Benjamin, "You are under a lot of pressure. Stress is causing you to become overwhelmed."

Benjamin put down his raiser and nodded.

"That's all true," he said.

"You are also feeling as though Lucy's attitude is insidious lately," Sweeney said.

Benjamin sighed.

"Don't even get me started on that. I love her but she is impossible lately. She's talking back about everything and her anger is nearly destructive when she gets at it. I'm going to dunk her the next time-"

"No," Sweeney said, "That's something you **don't **want to do. She cannot control her attitude. She's carrying a child."

"She- I'm going to be a father?"

"You are going to be a father," Sweeney confirmed.


	7. Questions And Answers

Ben's eyes lit up. His wife was pregnant. He was going to be a father. It was the best news he ever heard.

"What is she going to have," Benjamin asked Sweeney, "What are we naming it? Is it going to be beautiful? How long will it take for me to bond with the child?

Swenney laughed.

"It is a girl," he said, "Johanna and she is the most beautiful child I have ever laid eyes on. I loved her from the moment I found out that she was on the way."

It was like all the stress left Benjamin. Lucy came up.

"Hi darling," he said.

"Hi Ben," she replied, "I'm sorry I've been so moody lately."

"You couldn't help it," Benjamin said, "Sit- sit down"

Lucy couldn't help but smile before she saw Sweeney. She looked at Ben curiously.


End file.
